Talk:Zoë Rivas/@comment-9042428-20141114035722
After watching this 3rd episode & seeing how panic'd she was cus she knows its wrong.. but Zoe..this page is a load of Baby Sh*t. I finally found out what's wrong with her. she has Antisocial Personality Disorder. long story short she is a sociopath. This explains why she broken the law many times. I know that Frankie will do the right going by telling the principle soon. sure it will likely be the end of the squad but if she tells him the truth It will end well for her in the end. But for Zoe it won’t. Her mom will be pissed to hear what she did. She doesn’t see any crimes being wrong. Or else she wouldn’t have forced the girls to take pics for money. Shame! She is guilty of Fraud for making a bogus fundraiser & she knows she’s supposed to tell him about anything! & since she didn’t go that’s so Fraud! Don’t even get me started on child porn! That is the highest offense. She can get over 10 years if the principle called the police. And who knows if the girl’s parents want to press charges. Cus Frankie was about to break down. It’s like Zoe is the drug dealer & Frankie is about to leave and she won’t let her. But in all my years I have never heard of a teen girl forcing other teen girls to do porn. Now that would make for a great Law & Order plot! But the girls Are guilty of Aiding & Abetting. They know it’s wrong and still did it, Frankie would get a lesser punishment for feeling bad & turning them in. but this crime gets them either -> house arrest, jail time or a fine, I bet jail time or house arrest. & she’s holding Frankie hostage, that’s terrorism! Zoe is on ice so think it should be a G string! When this catches up to her it will be bloody hell. The principle will be more stressed out than Obama over ISIS. He needs to tell her how serious these things are. And technically speaking he needs to call the police to take her away. Those simple school punishments aint shit! So she’s out the squad & other stuff.. Too easy. Maybe some jail time in 14B is what she needs. I know Drew’s X wife had a record but none like this. Depending on what Zoe says She will be told about how serious those felonies are, 3 damn felonies in 1 episode. Fraud gets her & years.. I don’t even know what Hostage Does, I think that’s straight to jail.. Do not pass go! She may of gotten away with hurting Becky (unless she tells the principle when she’s healed) she won’t get away with this, these crimes are too high & Frankie gone snap. I can’t wait to see her punishment but Jail time would be great in 14B. And she couldn’t, wouldn’t win. I’m done now.